The objective of the proposed research is to provide information leading to the development of improved dental amalgam. The approach will be to identify microstructural features of dental amalgams for which clinical performance characteristics have been determined on a companion project. A correlation analysis will be applied to determine which microstructural features are most desirable and the mechanisms whereby amalgam structures can be optimized. Methods of analysis will include electron microprobe analysis, X-ray diffraction and optical metallography.